


Rumor Has It

by AnotherFrakkingSkinjob



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Kinda Crack, Kinda Fluffy, kinda smutty, spaceparents in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFrakkingSkinjob/pseuds/AnotherFrakkingSkinjob
Summary: Lee and Saul finding out that rumors of a relationship between Bill and Laura are founded.Just a fun reaction fic, with a piece of said relationship in chapter 3
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Lee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImGroovyAndIKnowIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGroovyAndIKnowIt/gifts).



> I hope you guys enjoy Lee's and Saul's struggles. Kara is not helping :D
> 
> Bill and Laura have my heart and won't let go...

The first time Lee noticed something different, it was his father's hand on the President's ass and a look shared between the two leaders. It was barely there, and Lee took it as a mistake where the Admiral's hand had slipped. He shook his head to get the hallucination out and when he looked again, Bill's hand was on the table. Lee sighed, cursing his brain. There was no way his father and the President were a thing - they had only recently started tolerating each other and forming some sort of allyship, and, dare he say, friendship. 

The second time, there was a hickey on the President's chest. As she shifted in her seat and her blouse moved to show a glimpse of the top of her bra, Lee could just make out a red mark etched into her skin. He looked away as she readjusted her blouse and caught his father's eyes, and then there was no wondering anymore. From the wordless exchange with his father, Lee learned several things: first, it was Bill who had made this mark on her, and he didn't regret it. Second, if Lee was to mention it, it would probably be the last time he saw the outside of the brig. Third, from the way Bill looked away first to take his gaze back to the President and give her a small smile, Lee knew it was serious.

Questions burned his tongue, but he knew better than to voice them. They swirled around in his mind though, catching any and all sliver of attention he was trying to keep on the meeting. Since when? Why? How was this going to affect the Fleet? 

He never wanted to think about his father having sex, yet here he was, considering how this could have happened. He had no idea if his dad had had other women after his mother, but somehow he doubted it. Bill Adama wasn't the easiest person to get along with.   
Lee could see why his dad would fall for the president- she was a brave, bright and independent woman, which were all reasons why she shouldn't want the stoic, hardheaded Battlestar commander. Yet here they were. This wasn't Lee's business and he knew it. 

"That settles it," Laura said, and Lee nodded, not that he'd listened to anything in the last five minutes. "We’ll have to meet again to discuss the results. Admiral, a word, please," she looked at Bill and Lee saw a twinkle in her eye that told him this was getting into 'none of his business territory' again. 

He left the room as quickly as he could, followed by Kara as Bill made his way around the table and Laura smiled softly at him, taking off her glasses. 

"They're not that subtle about it," Kara said as she walked next to him. 

"What do you mean?" Lee asked. Had she figured it out, too? Who else knew? 

"I heard them frak over the wireless once," Kara stated as if she was talking about her ship's mechanical report and Lee almost choked on his own breath, frantically looking around. There was no one in sight. 

"And it doesn't bother you?" he asked. 

"It's the end of the world, Lee. The Old Man is allowed to have some fun." 

"How did you hear them over the wireless?" Lee asked, to which Kara laughed. 

"Naughty," she smirked, but still gave the details. "They were in a raptor and somehow turned on the talk button. She has some creative ideas." 

"Ok, I've heard enough," Lee replied, walking faster to try to lose Kara, but she was having none of it. 

"Your father still has some strength in him," she continued, delighted to be getting a rise out of him. "For an atheist, he sure does call upon the Gods a lot."

Lee covered his ears with a groan, and Kara doubled down with laughter.


	2. Saul

Saul suspected something when it happened. He had set Condition One as a Cylon raider had jumped within reach, and Bill had marched into CIC with a godsdamn spring in his step, closely followed by the President. Too closely. Saul groaned when saw her, not looking forward to her breathing down his neck while he worked on the dangerous situation. He hadn’t had time to reflect on it, but something was definitely going on. Something that hopefully wouldn’t lead to the President being thrown in the brig again and him in command. 

The second time was much worse. Saul didn't have business with the Admiral, but as they hadn't met in a while outside of their shifts in CIC, he decided they were overdue a drink. It was late enough that most people who were off duty had gone to sleep, and he walked undisturbed to Bill's quarters.

There was more security than usual when he reached the hatch, but he didn't think anything of it. He looked at the two guards standing there with the implicit order to move and let him through. They did no such thing.

"Move," he barked.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't do that," one of them said. 

"Why the frak not?" 

"Admiral's orders, sir. No one is to disturb him."

Saul frowned and had half a mind to throw both guards aside and see for himself. What was this nonsense? Bill didn't have a habit of locking his hatch, let alone have guards denying the XO entry. He could understand Bill forbidding other people from disturbing him… the ever-annoying Roslin, for example, but not him. 

As he was about to tear the guard a new one, he heard what sounded like a grunt from inside Bill's quarters.

 _"Gods Laura…"_ came next and Saul glanced up to the guard's face who was blushing crimson red.

_“Bill… I-”_

Saul's ears burned as a distinctively female voice came through the door, and he turned on his heels. He never cared how poorly soundproofed everything was when it was him and Ellen, but, by the Gods, Bill and Roslin were the last people he wanted to overhear frakking. 

Going away as fast he could, he turned a corner and ran a hand over his face as he tried to forget how rough Bill's grunt had sounded; how it was unlike anything he’d heard from his friend. He really didn't want to think about what might Roslin be doing to him to elicit these sorts of sounds. 

Running into Starbuck was the last thing he wanted, and yet there she was. He hadn't looked where he was going, and the young pilot was glaring at him with the full force of her usual attitude. 

"Watch where you're going," he groaned. 

"Should I have anticipated that you would walk right into me, _sir_?" Kara replied, a smug smile on her lips. 

Saul grunted for her to frak off and kept walking, but she wasn't done speaking. "You look like you've seen a ghost," she said and looked towards where he'd come from. "You coming from the Admiral's quarters?"

"None of your business," he replied, turning again to look at her. Her grin had impossibly widened and a second later, she laughed out loud. 

"The President is a fine woman," Kara said with a smirk. "She does have a firm grasp on the military. Good night, sir.”

She left Saul there, a scowl on his face. This was not good news. 


	3. Who cares who knows

"Laura…"

There was something inherently powerful about rendering the dominant head of the military a stuttering mess, making the Admiral of the fleet lose his mind such that he was only able to moan her name, taking control of the most influential man of all that was left of humanity and have him at her mercy. This was Laura’s reflection as she straddled Bill on his rack, and that was a godsdamn compelling thought. 

He pulled on his restraints, but they didn't give in. She knew that if he was let out, he'd flip them over and frak her senseless, and it would be over pretty soon. But she was in charge tonight, and she would have none of it. She would ride him as torturously slowly as she liked, and he would just have to take it. She had arrived in his quarters, a fury of red curls, and had discarded her jacket and heels before crushing her mouth to his. She had silently stripped them both of their clothes, but when he’d tried to reach for her, she’d swatted his hand away and grabbed a scarf to bind his wrists together. 

He had been a pain in her ass all morning during their meeting, complaining about how her civilian decision would affect the military. She had a lot of frustration to work through, and she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

“Gods Laura,” he groaned as his hips thrust up into her heat, the low rumble combined with him hitting _that_ spot sending another wave of pleasure through her.

“You’re not supposed to...move,” she breathed, bending down to bite at his neck in retaliation. She sucked and licked at the skin, only lifting her head enough to connect her lips to his. He didn’t seem to care as he kept thrusting up, demanding a faster rhythm than the one she’d forced on him. When she eventually realized what he was doing, she broke the kiss and sat back up, taking him deep inside her again.

The impatient look of indignation he gave her made her giggle, and when she did, his gaze softened.

“I can’t believe you fought me so much on that proposition this morning,” she mumbled. She didn’t know why she was bringing that up again now, but maybe, now that she had his attention, he’d actually listen. “I wanted to smack you in the head.”

“‘s a bad decision,” he replied.

“Frak you.”

“Not hard enough,” his hips bucked up, proving his point when Laura couldn’t hold back a moan. 

“Bill!”

Whether it was loud enough to be heard outside his cabin, she didn’t care. She had cared in the beginning, but then more and more people had figured it out anyway, and that was that.

“Saul knows,” she said as she stared at Bill’s dog tags resting on his solid chest. _W. Adama._ That she had managed to sneak into such a man’s heart and bed still took Laura’s breath away, even though half of their encounters were filled with arguments. People had started noticing a change in their behavior though, Tory, first; then Kara somehow, if the winks she gave her were any indications; then Lee who kept blushing when he looked at them; and now Saul, apparently. 

“How?” Bill asked, flexing his wrist to try and undo the knot. She pushed herself up until he was almost out and sank back down in a swift motion, making him clench his fist and huff out a moan, abandoning the fight. 

"I don’t know. But Kara told him I had a firm grip on the military," she smirked.

Under her, Bill snorted a laugh. Laura quirked an eyebrow at him and stopped moving. 

"Well, don't I?" She asked, squeezing him with her inner walls. He grunted. "Don't I?" She insisted. 

"Yes, you do, Madame President."

"I thought so," she grinned again. 

She resumed moving, but before long, her body betrayed her need for more of him, his mouth on her, his hands on her body, just more. 

"Laura, please," he groaned, at the same time voicing what she was feeling. 

"If I untie you, you won't take over, do you understand?" she asked, although whatever he said, she would roll with. Her mind was clouded with lust and she could barely think straight anymore, the need for release becoming stronger and stronger. 

"Yes, ma'am."

Luckily, he agreed, not much of a fight left in him -- which had actually been her initial point. She released his wrists and hummed pleasantly when his hands instantly came to grip her hips. His hands quickly moved, covering every inch of her skin he could reach. 

“Missed you,” he mumbled, and she began moving in earnest, done with teasing, done with games.

He caressed her ass, stroked her back and fondled her breasts, watching her with an almost adoring gaze, all the while she rode him with abandon. If anyone had told her when they’d first met that they’d be happily frakking and he’d be looking at her like that, she would’ve sent them to Cottle for a head scan. But there they were, devouring each other, experiencing a depth of feelings neither of them thought possible any longer. Somewhat unconsciously, she kept comparing Bill to Richard, but they were farther away than one could imagine. For one, Richard would have never let her take control. He always had to be on top, to be the one calling the shots.

Laura’s eyes snapped open again when she felt Bill’s rough hand trailing down her stomach and his finger finding her clitoris. It didn’t take either of them long after that, and she came with a cry, her spasms sucking Bill in and taking him along with her.

“Frak- yes, Laura,” he grunted loudly, fingers digging into the skin of her hip.

When she had regained some strength and the will to move, Laura got off him, but only so she could lay her head on his chest and her body close to him. He ran a hand through her red mane and she hummed, stroking circles on his chest as they both got down from their high, breathing slowly returning to normal. 

“Does this mean I should annoy you more often?” Bill asked.

“I won’t be so nice with you if you do.”

“Torturing me is your idea of being nice.”

Laura lifted her head to look at him, and saw the playful smile on his lips. “I thought you went through interrogation training, Admiral.” 

“It didn’t quite cover the same curriculum,” Bill chuckled. 

Laura yawned and gave Bill’s shoulder a kiss. “I have a meeting with the strong arm of the military in the morning, I should use this time to sleep.”

“If I have to convince the stubborn President, I’ll need the rest, too.” Bill replied. “Good night, Laura.”

“Good night, Bill.”

Laura smiled and gave a long sigh. Being together was easy; it was everything else that was complicated. But no matter how many people knew, how many fights the Admiral and the President got into, how many issues and dangers they had to deal with, Laura could always go back to Bill. She’d finally found a home.


End file.
